


Un nuevo enemigo asciende

by Kass_Descartez



Series: Au El Lobo y la luna [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agents of Fen'Harel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Descartez/pseuds/Kass_Descartez
Summary: Continuaremos la historia de  Helaine después de la derrota de su enemigo.





	1. Detrás de la sombra

La noche fría no era común para la época del año, los fuertes vientos otoñales cada vez más fríos no dejaban lugar a dudas un invierno atípico de aproximaba. Mansión de mármol y granito, no ofrecía una adecuada protección contra las inclemencias del atemporal.  
Esta visita diplomática estaba convirtiéndose en una noche tortuosa. Seguía sin tener del todo claro el motivo de verse “obligada” a asistir a un sin número de eventos de la misma naturaleza en los últimos dos meses. 

Cada gran casa parecía estar convencida de que estaban obligada situarla en alguna posición de honor en cada una de sus incansables compromisos sociales. En esta ocasión el Conde Vidius estaba convencido de que su participación en su reunión con el consejo de mercaderes sería beneficioso para ambos y de esta manera obtener mejores contratos para ambos. 

La cena tendría lugar en una par de horas por lo que tendría que iniciar su preparación. Como agente diplomático de su facción debía vestir el traje rojo y azul representativo. En lugar de una armadura ligera como se encontraba acostumbrada. La instrucción recibida de la señora embajadora fue muy clara “No puedes acudir a una conversación diplomática en armadura. Ya no estamos en guerra” las palabras resonaron en su cabeza como si se encontrara a su lado y no ha millas de lugar. “Malos hábitos no son olvidados, ni con los años” se recordó a sí misma.   
Por fortuna para ella, no se encontraba sola en todo este enredo. Pese a las negativas de sus consejeros se las arregló para obtener suficiente apoyo de su entera confianza. Le preocupaba el resultado, después de que había preparado todo con la mayor pulcritud que le fue posible.  
Suspiro derrotada ante la idea que se negaba en dejar su mente, termino de vestirse y se preparó para concluir la tarea que le esperaba. Si había sobrevivido a magos, templarios, demonios y un magisterio con ansias de divinidad, podía sobrevivir a un grupo de nobles pretenciosos.  
Con ese pensamiento en mente se detuvo frente al espejo para asegurarse de que no pasaba ningún detalle por alto. Analizo la imagen que le devolvía su reflejo, una cascada de cabello azabache y brillantes ojos de amatista. Hasta percatarse de un detalle, la curva de su vientre, apenas visible para quien supiera que buscar. Una sensación de alarma se apodero de su ser, el golpe a la puerta le sobresalto.

\- Mi señora Eveline – una voz le llamaba del otro lado de la puerta de abeto – estamos listos.  
\- En un momento – respondió con calma.  
Con sus manos en su vientre, un tenue brillo y luz azul pálido le cubrió antes de dar un paso lejos del espejo. Avanzo hasta la puerta para recibir a su acompañante a la cena. 

 

Con la cena concluida y el objetivo estaba cumplido. Solo restaba descansar durante esta noche para poder volver. Su escolta esperaba para abandonar la sede de su anfitrión al alba. Su deseo era marchar esa misma noche pero la extensión el evento lo había impedido. 

Estaba programado su término para dos horas después del ocaso y se encontraba muy entrada la noche cuando finalmente concluyo. Estaba tan cansada que no se negó a la invitación del Conde Vidius a pasar la noche en su villa antes de volver. 

Se preparó a conciencia para descansar, sabiendo que detrás de la puerta su propia escolta esperaba. Dos docenas más de soldados estaban dispersos por la villa, la compañía llego con ella. Dos días atrás para encargarse de la seguridad del lugar. 

 

Sus pasos le llevaron al claro conocido, lentamente avanzo hasta encontrarse delante de la estatua deteriorada por el viento. Con calma se sentó a los pies del fen de piedra como de costumbre. Hasta que un elfo de cabello obscuro se unió a ella en el suelo del bosque.

\- A concluido su labor ya – saludo mientras besaba su frente - ¿está todo bien? – acaricio su mejilla.  
\- Si ha terminado, pasare la noche en la villa del conde Vidius y parto al alba – informo con calma – salió tan bien como podía esperar…. – la frase quedo inconclusa. Le faltaba aire de repente como si no fuera capaz de respirar.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando? – no fue capaz de hablar, observo la figura desaparecer.   
Un momento después el también desaparecía del lugar, algo le había ocurrido y desaparecer del claro de esa manera. La tercera figura al límite del claro se mantuvo observando lo que ocurría a la distancia, hasta desaparecer finalmente.

 

 

Su despertar no fue el que esperaba tener, la necesidad de saber que estaba bien. Rápidamente se convirtió en la confirmación de que había ocurrido algo. La idea de verle en más allá, fue en mayor parte la idea de buscar calmar la ansiedad que había sentido durante el día. Una sensación inexplicable de malestar que se negaba a abandonarle sin importar que ocurriera. Dejo su lugar al miedo al no saber lo que ocurría. Llego a la sala del trono de inmediato, encontrando a los soldados de guardia al fondo de la sala. 

\- Llamar los consejeros, ahora – ordeno en cuanto estuvieron cerca – es urgente.

Vio a los dos hombres marcharse y se dirigió a la sala de guerra, no estaba ni cerca de la media noche solo esperaba poder hacer algo desde la distancia.

 

El despacho del comandante se encontraba en completa obscuridad, cuando entro el mensajero. Llamo una primera ocasión y no obtuvo respuesta. Insistió hasta que escucho respuesta del piso superior.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – llamo con voz cansada.  
\- El capitán Harellan – respondió con nerviosismo – hay problemas.

Antes de poder decir más el comandante bajaba por la escalera a toda prisa. Y el hombre le acompaño de regreso a la fortaleza. Cruzo las puertas de la sala de guerra antes de saber cómo había llegado ahí. Encontró que el resto ya se encontraba reunido a espera de él.   
\- En el nombre del creador ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – exigió al llegar a la mesa.  
\- Algo ha ocurrido – respondió recobrando su calma habitual - estaban hablando y algo la saco del más allá de improviso – respondió sombrío al grupo reunido.  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? Esta… - tenía miedo de terminar la frase.  
\- No… espero que no… lo sabría – no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo.  
\- No puedes estar seguro – afirmo la pelirroja - no es lo mismo…. – la puerta se abrió y tuvo que interrumpir su argumento.  
\- Me temo que podemos confiar en su palabra – en la puerta una elfa de cabello dorado les miraba inquieta con sus ojos grises – hay algo que deben saber – levanto sus manos para sacar sobre su cabeza un collar. La figura cambio a la de una mujer humana de cabello azabache y ojos de amatistas – no… nosotras cambiamos de lugar.  
La mirada de todos se concentraron en la puerta atónitos ante el significado de lo que ocurría. La sorpresa se deslizo del rostro para dar paso al pánico.

 

Un aroma golpeo su nariz obligándola a salir del más allá. Sobre ella un cuerpo trataba de sofocarla apretando su cuello. La posición no le permitía defenderse adecuadamente de su atacante, por fortuna continuaba conservando el hábito de dormir con una daga pequeña bajo su almohada. 

Con su mano derecha busca su arma oculta, realizo un corte limpio y profundo un poco arriba de la muñeca izquierda obligando a su atacante a liberarle. Una flecha corto el aire y su atacante retrocedió ante la posibilidad de una emboscada.

Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire antes de poder levantarse para pelear. Mientras el enemigo no tenía esa intención y se marchó por la ventana al sur de la habitación antes de poder atacarle de nuevo. Se acercó al lugar de huida del asesino, solo para descubrir que no podía ver nada debajo de ahí.

No entendía cómo podía haber escapado tan rápido, además de encontrarse en un tercer piso. La caída de esa altura no podría lograrse sin serias heridas. Obtuvo la confirmación que necesitaba para proseguir con el plan.

Busco el lugar en el cual la flecha impacto en la pared, a la izquierda junto a la puerta de acceso. La flecha era de fabricación claramente Elfica, “solo ellos puede construir un objeto tan común de tal belleza” el recuerdo le llevo a dibujar una sonrisa muy a su pesar. Se giró para buscar a los miembros de su escolta, no estaba segura de su destino.

No le sorprendió la realidad, tal y como lo temía, los dos hombres que tuvieron la tarea de guardar su habitación esa noche estaban muertos. Les fue cortada la garganta, con una técnica mortal.   
Regreso a su habitación y se vistió para marcharse. Se maldijo a sí misma, dos vidas había costado su plan para cerciorarse de sus sospechas. Después de toda esa fue su apuesta, alguien sin duda tenía la intención de matarla.

La partida de la villa del Conde fue más complicada de lo que hubiera deseado, termino con siete de los miembros de su escolta heridos al final de la noche. El alba rompería en una o dos horas más, tenían que estar en la capital de orlais si esperaban sobrevivir el resto de sus acompañantes.  
El paso boscoso les ofreció la suficiente cobertura para no continuar perdiendo miembros por la lluvia de flechas. Era su responsabilidad después de todo, confiaron sus vidas a ella todos los que le acompañaban. Estaban ahí porque les había solicitado que le acompañaran y ya había perdido a dos, se maldijo a sí misma por ello, dos vidas. Tenía que conseguir que el resto llegara bien a su destino.

 

La sala estaba en completa obscuridad ahora, se habían marchado en cuanto ella les conto la verdad. Estaban en medio de la noche y la fortaleza parecía el mercado de la capital al alba. Las miradas que recibió ante la revelación le helaron la sangre, ninguno parecía tener la menor intención de disculparla rápidamente.  
Se rindió a la idea de poder arreglar las cosas, tomo en sus manos el colgante de lobo de plata y el centro rojo que se encontraba en el pecho de la figura. Un sonido se escuchó detrás de la puerta y rápidamente lo regreso a su lugar.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – un escalofrió le recorrió al ver su mirada - ¿Está bien?  
\- Los mensajes salieron – se colocó a su lado – esperaremos la respuesta – concluyo secamente.  
\- Yo debo disculparme… - sintió que los ojos le picaban – no fue… - una mano en sus labios le hizo callar.  
\- Nadie te está culpando… - le beso la frente para tratar de tranquilizarla – lo solucionaremos.  
Lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos entre sollozos quedos. Mientras dejaba que la abrazara, no se creía que se lo mereciera, pero lo necesitaba.

 

La posada estaba casi vacía tal y como lo esperaban en esta época del año. Ordeno el cambio de uniformes para toda la compañía, de manera que fuera menos posible el hecho de reconocerles como miembros de la inquisición. Se dispersaron como estaba previsto. No tenía deseos de otro ataque en medio de la ciudad, con posibilidades de perder a más soldados.  
Después de la cena recibió en su habitación la visita de Lorelin el cadete elfo unido a ellos en las llanuras exaltadas, traía a ella el mensaje enviado desde Skyhold. Como esperaba, la forma en que se separó de Van le había bastado para que despertara a la fortaleza. Sin duda le esperaba una tormenta al volver.  
\- Esperaremos tres días, el comandante está en camino aquí – informo al agente – descansen y no llamen la atención.   
\- Como ordene señora Eveline – se inclinó y salió de la habitación.   
Tendrían que permanecer tres días más en la cuidad, solo esperaba que no ocurriera otro percance. No podían estar seguros de que no serían atacados en este lugar. Su mente viajo al tiempo pasado como su vida fue más tranquila. Su vida cambio en más de un sentido.

 

Los muros de mármol blanco y vides verdes obscuras brillan a la luz del alba, el antiguo lugar poco a poco recupera un poco de su antigua gloria. El informe que porta en su mano es más complicado de lo que debería. Las implicaciones en el son muchas, esto puede traer más de un problemas a su causa.  
Cruza la puerta para reunirse al resto de los generales al servicio de su señor, encontrando a los tres de ellos que esperaba. Con un saludo le dan la bienvenida.  
\- Me alegra que podamos contar con tu presencia – el hombre de cabello obscuro la llama – teníamos nuestras dudas.  
\- Tengo otros deberes – afirma – por si lo olvidas.  
\- Lo sabemos bien – la mujer de cabello marrón lo mira con desprecio – es vergonzoso tener que cuidar de ella.  
\- No somos quien para dudar de las ordenes de nuestro señor – contrarresta a la mujer delante de el – lo has olvidado.  
\- Basta de esto – se une a la mesa rectangular, desde la puerta a la izquierda de la habitación circular – informe.   
\- Un segundo ataque – extiende el pergamino – su visita diplomática fue orquestada para llevar a cabo un ataque. Dos soldados muertos y el diplomático a salvo.  
\- En esta ocasión ¿Quién fue atacada? – cuestiona mirando el pergamino – no es miembro de alto rango.  
\- Fue informado el conde de que asistiría en persona – puntualizo deliberadamente – no sabemos el motivo del cambio.

Por un momento delibera la situación mientras observa el pergamino, está claro que el objetivo de quien está detrás de esto es atacar a ella. Alguna pieza le falta en este rompecabezas, es el segundo ataque en pocas semanas, solo han pasado poco más de dos meses desde que salvo a Thedas. Que puede motivar que le deseen muerta.

\- Continuaremos con nuestra labor – declara al grupo –mientras no interfiera con la causa. No hay motivo de intervención.  
\- Como ordene señor – saludan los cuatro presentes y se disponen a marcharse – nos retiramos señor.  
\- Abelas permanecer, tengo una tarea para ti – espera a que los otros dejan la sala antes de hablar de nuevo – ¿Dónde estaba al momento del ataque?  
\- Me informan que se encontraba en SkyHold, señor – responde con el rostro indescifrable – desconozco el motivo del cambio, de ultimo motivo.  
\- Observa de cerca esta situación – extiende el pergamino – asegúrate de que nuestra gente en Skyhold es leal.  
\- Será un honor guardar su corazón señor – observa en un parpadeo su amor por ella se filtra – no me engaña y me encargare de la tarea.  
\- No te confundas Abelas – espeta recobrando la compostura – solo me preocupa el ancla.  
\- Puede intentar negarlo todo lo que quiera – afirma con dureza – pero ambos conocemos la verdad – y con ello sale de la sala.

Con un suspiro se deja caer en la silla, es verdad. No puede negar su preocupación ante la situación actual. Un nuevo enemigo se ha elevado demasiado pronto contra la inquisición, contra ella. Es absurdo de su parte, pero no puede evitarlo. Está en esa posición por su culpa, sin el ancla en su mano podría dejarle fuera. Su pensamiento no le da tregua no hay manera de conseguirlo en este momento. 

A comprobado a los agentes que están fijos en la fortaleza, solo tiene dudas de una de ellos. Algo no está bien en la actitud y respuestas de maya. Deberá dedicar un poco de tiempo a esclarecer su sensación de malestar. Un cambio en el ambiente del más allá le alerta.  
\- No estés nervioso hermano – una voz llega desde su espalda – deseo unas palabras contigo.  
\- Que puede necesitar de mi hermano – saluda a la figura fantasmal a su lado - ¿Cuál es su nombre? Si puedo saber.  
\- Los nombres no son importantes en este momento. Necesito su ayuda – su rostro etéreo se inclina – mi sangre necesita ser protegida. El ataque perpetrado solo conseguirá un mundo destruido, así como un mundo en llamas.  
\- Como puede ser posible – dice con incredulidad - ¿Quién es su sangre?  
\- Responderé sus preguntas cuando me prometas que serás el guardián de mi sangre – en silencio consideras sus palabras  
\- Tiene mi palabra, ahora – espera a que la historia sea contada a él – cuéntame en que puedo ayudar.  
Permanece atento a la información otorgada por el espíritu, es inquietante lo que le plantea.

 

Su día ha terminado al fin y su malestar no ha disminuido ni un poco. Como era posible estar en semejante situación. Después de un baño debe disponerse a descansar. Tiene el deseo de verle de nuevo, tal y como ha ocurrido casi cada noche de las últimas tres semanas. Algo le inquieta, no puede negarlo. Después del tiempo que ha pasado debería ser más fácil de ignorarla.  
Tanto tiempo hace que tomo la decisión que no es posible dar marcha atrás, aun si existiera una manera no es probable que acepte. “Tomaste tu decisión he impulsaste acciones en ella” se recordó, estaba lejos de una opción de redención.  
Un hondo suspiro le vacío los pulmones mientas tomaba su decisión, por una noche le observaría. Encontraría un poco de sosiego, en verle a la distancia feliz, se merecía ser feliz y libre de todo dolor. Así es como inicia su búsqueda, oculto en las sombras un lobo gris observa el claro y la estatua tan familiar.

 

Murmullos de un rio llena sus oídos, la brisa de verano acaricia su piel mientras avanza paso a paso. Sus pies descalzos sienten las hojas debajo de ellos, contenía su avance lento. Su mano derecha cubre sus ojos para poder distinguir la figura que se acerca a ella.   
Sentada en el suelo descansa, su compañía es un espíritu brillante de un ligero tono azul. Se mantiene incorpóreo, como cada vez que le visita.  
\- Hace algún tiempo que nos encontramos – saluda – agradezco que acudiera.  
\- Siempre que lo necesite – responde mientras vaga sin rumbo – le he extrañado da’asha.  
\- Yo también ma’falon – un toque de tristeza tiene su voz – necesito su consejo, he olvidado algo importante – coloca ambas manos sobre su vientre – necesito su guía.  
\- Ya lo hemos hablado antes recuerda “almas grandes que deben ser divididas para dar vida” no es una tarea fácil – toma forma humanoide, mientras se coloca frente a ella – acaricia su mejilla suavemente - no se preocupe si es necesario lo recordara cuando…  
Su grito le desconcierta, le ve caer a su izquierda mientras trata de mantenerse en su lugar. Trata de abrazarle cuando desaparece, un dolor le despertó.


	2. Después de la derrota de un enemigo, otro asciende.

Desconcertada abre los ojos, espera percibir penumbras o una luz rojiza, por la chimenea de la habitación. En su lugar una tenue luz verde esmeralda llena los muros de piedra. Irradiándolos de una sensación espectral, el dolor desaparece y se pone en pie. Tras la ventana del balcón no hay indicios del alba, faltan algunas horas al menos. 

Sus ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra, mientras se coloca al lado de la cama. Sus pies descalzos rozan el suelo frio de piedra. Sin prestar atención se prepara para levantarse, toma una capa de oso y se la coloca sobre los hombros. El frio en la montaña es mordaz, o lo parece en este momento. 

Lentamente abandona la habitación al final de la torre. Es silenciosa como un ratón, sus pasos ligeros le llevan poco a poco. Tiene la sensación de no ser la primera vez que se encuentra…  
El silencio llena los pasillos y salas, mientras avanza de camino al jardín. El día es más frio antes del amanecer, su capa cubre su ropa de cama que aún no se ha cambiado, no ha tenido tiempo, ni deseos. Su mente divaga mientras es guiada hasta el pozo en el centro. 

Necesita desesperadamente respuestas, que nadie puede proporcionarle. Está cansada, solo desea una cosa en este momento. Poder tener respuestas, poder saber que debe hacer ahora. 

 

 

Las sombras crecientes son mucho más obscuras antes del alba, pero aquellas que habitan en los corazones, son mucho más negras. Su decisión fue tomada tiempo atrás, no podía permitir que continuara de esta manera. Era una burla, una deshonra permitirle vivir después de todo.  
El plan que tenía por delante era certero, no existía posibilidad de error y en caso de tal, no era la única involucrada. Al final se obtendría lo deseado. Sentía hervir la sangre recordando la revelación, solo ella podía hacer frente a la situación.

El peor escenario posible le parecía un pago justo, aun si no se le agradecía por sus servicios. Debía salvarle de sí mismo, sin importar la posibilidad de ser repudiada en el camino. Lo conseguiría o perecería en el intento.

Espero pacientemente a que se alinearan de manera conveniente, cada pieza que esperaba se encontraba en su lugar, seria esta noche. Su habilidad sombra le ofreció la oportunidad de permanecer a la espera de verle como casi cada noche. Sus pasos controlados y lentos le guiaron al jardín. 

Completa soledad se respiraba, la falta de luz no le impedía serpentear en el lugar, como si encontrara a plena luz del día. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de su falta de armadura, otro de los muchos cambios de los tiempos de paz. 

Una última ojeada a su alrededor comprobando la soledad del lugar, le llevo a tomar la decisión de proseguir. Sería su única oportunidad de tomar su vida. Con la ayuda de un paso deslizado llego a su espalda, al tiempo que le veía girarse en su dirección. No portaba armas dentro de la fortaleza, no podía defenderse de ella. Fue una sorpresa verle con una daga espiritual en su mano lista para defenderse. 

La sorpresa en su rostro le llevo a dudar, en vez de atacarle, cambio de estrategia para defenderse de ella. Como podía un guerrero dudar de esa manera. No se distrajo y continúo su atraque buscando la mínima fisura en su defensa. 

Le vio retroceder sin repeler su ataque con fuerza, parecía que solo necesitaba ganar tiempo. Fue cuando lo recordó, solo tendría esta oportunidad. Se concentró en un punto, el centro de su vientre, debía hacerlo. 

Su estocada fue precisa, golpeando algo que no pudo definir completamente. Llevando se golpe a deslizarse hasta su costado en la tercer costilla, el golpe rasgo la piel y carne como si fuera nieve. Antes de poder girarla para maximizar el daño, sintió un tirón de su mano derecha bajo la muñeca. Se le termino el tiempo. Impulsada a su espalda le alejo de ella impidiendo rematarle.

Finalmente el guardián había llegado, no podría terminar en trabajo pero al menos consiguió su principal objetivo. Retrocedió al sentir el golpe en su hombro izquierdo, una estaca de hielo lo atravesaba. No podía ser capturada, debía morir antes de eso. Una voz rompió su pensamiento.

\- Déjale marchar – su voz débil rogaba – no he querido matarle, por favor déjale ir.  
\- No necesito tu compasión – escupió a la mujer en el mar de su propia sangre – zorra.  
En cuanto vio que le ignoraba para acercársele, corrió. Debía llegar al punto de acuerdo antes de que llegaran más de los miembros, estaba satisfecha de sí misma. Ella mejor que nadie conocía de cerca el sin fin de situaciones que supero en la antigüedad, pero la herida que le ocasiono era mortal.   
Sin importar el resultado sobre ella, podía estar segura de una cosa. Estaba feliz de poder ser el instrumento de la venganza. 

 

 

El alba iluminaba el cielo mientras una frenética actividad rompía la paz del jardín, un bullicio de gritos se elevaban en busca de respuestas. En el suelo junto al pozo un hombre se esforzaba por detener la herida sangrante, sola cubierta con ropas de lana y una capa se había enfrentado a un enemigo armado. 

Perdió mucha sangre en el tiempo que le tomo conseguir cerrar la herida. Su cuerpo se estaba enfriando rápidamente, debían moverle de inmediato. Se levantó despacio sosteniéndola en sus brazos. No pudo evitar el escalofrió al ver la sangre derramada en el suelo donde estaba, así como la mancha obscura en sus ropas. Es su momento se encargaría de ello.

\- Continuaremos en su habitación – dijo mientras giraba para cruzar el jardín – llamar a los oficiales.   
\- Helaine – Casandra se situó a su lado, horrorizada por las manchas de sangre - ¿Qué ocurrió?  
\- Fue apuñalada hace poco – dijo con frialdad – dith-asha me debe explicaciones.  
\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin poder esconder su sorpresa – se trató de un espía.  
\- Si, uno interno – la rabia crecía a cada paso que daba – le han apuñalado con una daga, la herida le llevo a perder mucha sangre – llegaron a su habitación en poco tiempo - dependemos de su deseo de vivir – la deposito con sumo cuidado en la cama – encontrarle, yo mismo lo haré de ser necesario…

El brillo en sus ojos no dejaba la menor duda, tenia deseos de matarle el mismo de la manera más dolorosa posible. Se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse un poco, ella le necesitaba ahora más que nunca debía encontrar la manera de ayudarle a volver.

\- Encuentren a Maya, no debe escapar – se colocó a su lado, tomo su mano – no le quiere muerta, pero nos debe algunas respuestas.  
\- No me digas… creador - la mirada fija le llevo a comprender – como puede ser posible, un sirviente…- no comprendía nada de lo ocurrido.  
Dejo la habitación tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en la sala común, al tiempo que se reunían los oficiales. Fueron convocados para recibir las instrucciones. Peinarían las zonas aledañas hasta encontrarle. No le permitirían escapar.

 

 

La inquieta mañana no fue pasado desapercibida por él, después de las seis semanas que tenían trabajando en este lugar, no encontró motivos para la creciente solicitud de informes. Sus emociones siempre controladas, ahora cambiaban, algo había ocurrió para un cambio semejante.   
Continuo con paso seguro hasta su destino, la sala de su señor estaba al final del corredor. Estaba aún a unos metros cuando escucho las voces dentro. Esto estaba mal, no comprendía que situación podía ser la causante de tal reacción de su parte.

Llego a la puerta sin ser capaz de reconocer los gritos que se encontraban detrás de la puerta, la abrió lentamente para enfrentarse a su señor, así como algunos de sus compañeros. Detrás de la mesa, su señor está de pie con una mirada fija al suelo a su derecha. 

Al mirar al punto en cuestión, encontró su figura en rendición. El corto cabello marrón le llama la atención solo una herida en el hombro, visiblemente tiembla de miedo, “¿Qué pudo hacer?” Se pregunta con curiosidad una voz le saca de su pensamiento.

\- Apártala de mi vista – ordena sin mirarle – te hare saber la sentencia al final del día.  
Una sombra de incredulidad se refleja en su rostro pese a no ser su intención. Tomo el brazo de la elfa en el suelo y le levanta. Guiándole sobre sus pasos para cruza la puerta.  
\- Infórmenme cuando se recupere - escucha su voz nuevamente ante de que la puerta se cerrasen tras él.  
Atreves de los corredores le llevo, se aseguró de encontrarse muy lejos de oídos indiscretos antes de hablar. Sin duda debía existir una respuesta.  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunta en voz baja – has enloquecido.  
\- A la zorra amante de Shem´lem – su tono le deja claro su orgullo por su acción – tendrá suerte si sobrevive.  
\- Tu tendrás suerte si eso ocurre – la boca se le lleno de una mezcla de bilis y ceniza – nunca debiste volver después de hacer semejante….estupidez.  
\- No temo morir, no si puedo hacer algo por….- apretó los dientes como toda respuesta.  
\- Que solo llegara si sobrevive – quería gritarle por su estupidez – no te puedo garantizar…. – alejo el pensamiento, no existía manera alguna de salvarle, se había condenado a sí misma.  
\- No necesito nada de ti – agrego testaruda – solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, nadie más se atrevería hacerlo.  
En un movimiento fluido tomo su muñeca derecha y le inmovilizo contra el muro a su derecha del pasillo. Sus ojos se posan en la cicatriz reciente en su brazo, cuatro colmillos marcados en la carne.  
\- Fuiste descubierta por el guardián – ira brillo en sus ojos – si lo que buscabas era tu muerte, bien – ahora lo entendía todo sin duda alguna, solo le esperaba morir.   
En silencio continuo su avance hasta las habitaciones que cumplían la función de prisión. Le dejo para regresar sobre sus pasos. Solo deseaba que al llegar le encontrara solo, una idea cruzo su mente. Debía ser el quien se encargara de lo siguiente, solo deseaba poder convencerle de ser su mejor opción.

 

.. _ .. 

 

Murmullos de un rio, sonidos de aves y una fragancia extrañamente familiar le invadió antes de abrir los ojos. Se concentró en lo que le rodeaba, lentamente se decidió a levantarse mientras abría los ojos. Instintivamente busco algo en su costado, se había ido. Levanto su mano buscando impedir la luz cegadora que le cubrió. 

Dejo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a su entorno, como si despertara por la mañana en cualquier campamento en medio del bosque. Sus manos vagaron a su alrededor sintiendo las jóvenes briznas de pasto que le rodeaban. La sensación familiar permaneció, hasta convertirse en inquietante. 

Se esforzó por recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero encontró su mente en blanco. Las sombras borrosas abandonaban su mirada y podría investigar el lugar donde se encontraba. Con sus manos sobre sus rodillas estudio con detenimiento en busca de heridas, fue desconcertante en no encontrar ninguna. 

Lentamente se encontró en pie, no tenía dolor alguno. No portaba armas, armadura o equipaje. Miro a su alrededor sin tener idea de que dirección tomar. ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? Se preguntó con incertidumbre creciente. 

Sintió el calor del sol en la piel, el sonido del bosque a su alrededor, la brisa humedad de un rio cercano. Sus pies le guiaron en esa dirección sin estar segura del ¿porque? Avanzo sin descanso sin saber por cuanto tiempo. El ocaso le dio la bienvenida al llegar a su destino. 

Le daba la espalda, vestida con una túnica azul obscuro y adornos en plata. Una cascada de cabello dorado suelto hasta llegar a las rodillas, ondulaba al aire. Se detuvo al encontrar la forma familiar, se encontraba al frente de una estatua gastada por el tiempo. Dejo su vista barrer la zona y encontró que eran las únicas ahí. 

El movimiento le atrajo nuevamente, en su mano derecha una daga viajo hasta su cuello. Electricidad recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea, avanzo un paso y algo le atrapo. Giro a su lado para encontrar una figura espectral a su lado.

\- Observa – la dulce voz le instruyó – debes aprender – mientras le soltaba.  
Con su mano izquierda tomaba su cabello mientras con la derecha corto la totalidad del cabello. De rodillas a los pies de la estatua le escucho murmurar algo incomprensible a su distancia. Le vio levantarse lentamente un momento después y girar. 

Se dirigía a ella ahora, una inmensa tristeza llenaba sus ojos de zafiro, obscurecidos como la media noche. Sus manos viajaron hasta se vientre, siguió el movimiento terminando con un gesto de sorpresa. Levanto su mano derecha y avanzo dos pasos antes de ver que todo se oscurecía.

 

 

 

Encontró que la distancia que les separaban de su habitación había crecido con respecto a su viaje de anoche. Recibió la noticia muy mal, como podía ser posible que fuera verdad. Empujo a fondo de su corazón el miedo creciente. Finalmente, después de lo que le parecieron horas cruzo la puerta de roble. Le dio la bienvenida el calor de la chimenea, los balcones estaba cerrados.  
La encontró en su cama, de un tono más pálido de lo que esperaba. Se colocó al lado izquierdo, tomo su mano. Envió una ola a barrer su cuerpo, busco una posibilidad de poder ayudarle, no encontró ninguna. Frustrada fijo sus ojos al frente de él.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió? – pregunto en un hilo de voz, sus ojos amatistas apagados por la imagen delante – explícame, por favor.  
\- No sabemos, la encontré en el jardín peleando con maya mientras le atacaba con una daga. Me pidió que no le matara – dijo a la mujer delante – no debí confiar que estaba segura aquí, no después de las dos veces anteriores.  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto incrédula– ¿qué pasa?  
\- No podemos ayudarle, solo esperar – guardo silencio un momento – ella esta… - fue incapaz de terminar el pensamiento.  
\- Ella está llevando un niño, lo sé, lo sabemos – le vio levantar la vista a ella y al comandante – me dijo hace una semana – confeso preocupada – lo siento pero no podía decírtelo.  
Por su mente pasan un sinfín de imágenes, su negativa a que la revisara en la cima después de la batalla, se niega a tomar vino o cerveza. Los problemas de alimentación. No cambio de forma al ser atacada cuando habría controlado la batalla. Todo encajaba ahora. ¿Por qué no le había contado?   
\- Debo hablar con ella – declaro con énfasis – necesito que cuiden de ella – ante el asentimiento de los dos entro en el más allá. Cuestionaría su decisión de no matarla y por qué no le conto sobre su regalo.

Su agitación se cierne sobre el más allá cuando entra, el paisaje que le da la bienvenida es un gran bosque conocido. Nunca lo han visitado en el mundo de vigilia pero saben bien donde se encuentra es lo más cercano a una casa que conocerán en su vida.  
No le toma mucho tiempo descubrirle sentada en el suelo junto a la estatua conocida del fen de piedra inmemorial. Esta distraía ante los cuencos que contienen las ofrendas a Fen´harel, tal y como se les dijo que lo hicieran cuando necesitaran.

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste? – pregunta suavemente mientras la abraza desde la espalda – no creerías que estaría molesto.  
\- Sé que no podrías aunque quisieras – dijo solemne – solo tenía miedo de tu reacción – tomo una felandaris del cuenco delante de ella – sabes el costo al igual que yo – concluyo.  
\- Así que te preocupa que intentara disuadirte – niega con la cabeza – nunca lo haría, lo sabes. Además no hay problema…. – su sollozo se llevó a guardar silencio – que pasa dímelo.  
\- Llego el momento – observo como se giraba hasta estar frente a ella – no estoy dispuesta a perder la última parte de él. Perdóname yo no…. – llora incontrolablemente.  
\- Yo nunca te pediría eso. Por favor regresa te ayudare a mantenerlo – poco a poco su alrededor cambio hasta que se disipo.

 

Inquieto vaga por la sala a espera del informe de lo sucedido, cuando el mensajero entra es seguido de cerca por Abelas para conocer el estado de su condición. Recibe el informe [Fue apuñalada a la altura de la tercer costilla y se desangraría hasta la muerte de no ser por la interrupción del guardián. No se tiene muchas posibilidades de supervivencia] termina su lectura y ordena se retire dejando a los dos solos.

\- Como es posible que pase esto – golpea la mesa furiosa – quien es el responsable de esto. Como puedo tener traidores entre nuestra gente - ¿Por qué fueron contra sus órdenes? No es capaz de entenderlo  
\- Me encargare personalmente señor – es todo cuanto puede ofrecer no está seguro si ella sobrevivirá – interrogare a Maya ahora.  
Abandona la sala de su señor para dirigirse a la celda del prisionero que el mismo condujo. No le toma mucho tiempo para encontrarse con ella de frente.  
\- ¿A quién estas sirviendo? – exige a la mujer - ¿quién está detrás de esto?  
\- Nada puedes hacer para evitarlo, si yo fallo otra ocupara mi lugar. Restaurara su honor aun en contra de sí mismo, eliminara la vergüenza y la burla – su comprensión es total.  
Tomas sus armas y se dirige a un grupo de seis guardias. Reunidos a espera de sus órdenes como siempre.   
\- Personalmente presentare los informes al señor – informo mientras llegaba al eluvian – -cumplan las ordenes entregadas – ante el asentimiento de cabeza cruza el espejo.

El silencio sepulcral del jardín le eriza la piel, al pasar junto al pozo de agua distingue la mancha dejada atrás por el ataque. Es media noche y como un manto la obscuridad de cubre permitiendo llegar a su habitación sin problemas.

Una mujer humana duerme en el sillón aun lado de la cama y el guardián descansa en una silla junto a la ella. Observa a la figura en cama, pálida y cansada. Conoce posibilidad improbable de su supervivencia. Con mucho cuidado toma su muñeca derecha y con una ola de magia analiza su estado general. Algo llama su atención y lo descubre. Ahora todo tiene sentido, debe salvarla. Una cuchilla se instala en su garganta.

\- No le hará más daño. Sufre por la posibilidad de perderlos. Ella no tiene la culpa de esto, le dejo atrás. Ahora los protege en su interior y su recuerdo le traía mucho dolor por eso le hice olvidar – apretando se agarre de la daga.  
\- No está detrás de esto él no lo sabe – trata de explicar al chico – si lo descubre lo arreglara.  
\- Tuvo su oportunidad y le dejo atrás – concluyo – no le escucho. Por eso necesito mi ayuda. Su dolor era demasiado le desgarraba el corazón. Le hice olvidar todo, por eso no regresa.  
\- Puedo curarla y mantenerla a salvo. La traeré de vuelta cuando este a salvo. Ayúdame – suplica al chico. Duda un momento – el no sabrá por mi parte. Cuidare de ellos, lo prometí.  
La daga bajo de su cuello, paseando por la habitación junto a la cama mientras toma su decisión.

 

Despertó en el sillón donde se había ido a dormir en primer lugar. A su lado Eveline dormía, sacudiéndose el sueño volvió la mirada a la cama. Se levantó presurosamente al darse cuenta que estaba vacía. 

\- ¿Dónde está? – grito confundido - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Eveline se colocó a su lado y le abrazo con duda.  
\- Estaba aquí hace un momento – se giró a su rostro – le encontraste ¿Qué te dijo? – cuestiono a su amigo.  
\- Ella estará bien esta guardada de dolor – la voz criptica conocida sonó – cuando este a salvo volverá – se fijaron en la figura junto a la cama – llegaran aquí a tiempo para que la vida y muerte continúen.   
\- Pero qué significa eso – pregunto con duda Eveline – no entiendo.  
\- Nada podemos hacer, ella está donde no podemos llegar a ella – se deja caer al suelo derrotado – seguirle y asegurarse de que este segura, por favor. Cole te lo suplico.  
\- Si eso disminuirle tu dolor lo hare – acepta el chico – volveré con ella – dice al desaparecer.

Abandona la habitación para dirigirse al jardín, se cruza con un número de personas que están orando por la recuperación de su líder herido en la fortaleza. Canticos resuenan en los muros de piedra mientras llega a la última habitación. El espejo al descubierto le da la bienvenida y con un poco de temor lo cruza, para desaparecer. Al tiempo que se obscurece de nuevo.

 

.. _ .. 

 

En sus manos un pergamino es arrugado con furia, incapaz de comprender que está ocurriendo en la actualidad. Dejo instrucciones a sus agentes y se marchó cruzando el eluvian, después del interrogatorio a Maya la agente que orquesto el ataque a ella. 

Un golpe a la puerta le distrae de sus pensamientos, espera que el próximo mensaje aclare la confusa situación que está pasando. 

\- A desaparecido mi señor – informa con incredulidad el elfo vestido de armadura de cuero  
\- Ya sé que desapareció – la impresión de que no se refiere a lo mismo le golpea - ¿Quién?  
\- Señor – traga nervioso – ella desapareció – afirma en un susurro – el inquisidor, herida como estaba desapareció.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible? – grita - ¿Dónde está? ¿Sus aliados la han llevado lejos? – cuestiona con urgencia.  
\- No sabemos, nadie ha salido por los medios conocidos de la montaña – afirma el mensajero.

Se pasea de un lado a otro de la sala como un animal enjaulado, un pensamiento le golpea. Sale presuroso de la habitación y se dirige al eluvian. En un momento se encuentra en los cruces y se dirige por el corredor serpenteante, hasta detenerse delante del espejo que evita a propósito. Zarcillos de magia acarician la superficie. 

\- Fue usado recientemente – comprueba y sus engranajes giran ante la idea de traición de su gente - ¿Quiero saber quién está detrás de esto? encontrarlos – regresa sobre sus pasos. Su misión acaba de sufrir un cambio.


	3. Detrás del corazón

Un largo pasillo iluminado levemente por globos flotantes de tono verde esmeralda. Columnas de mármol blanco y vetas verde jade brillantes sostienen la cúpula de obsidiana. Cortinas de seda rosa pálido se mesen al viento. A su derecha dos sillones blancos con líneas doradas, mullidos y alargados dan la sensación de comodidad. 

Paso el tiempo mirando los libros y pergaminos dispersos en la mesa, hasta que encontró un libro que no pensó volver a ver. La piel de halla suave a su tacto brillo con el tono plata de las letras elvhen en la portada. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla, abrazando el tomo que tiene como regalo de su corazón. 

Sus pasos resuenan mientras avanza, presta atención a su vestimenta. Como las piezas propias de un noble en Arlathan, su túnica blanca con bordados de hilo plateado y gris rastrilla suavemente en el piso de ónice pulido.

\- Agradezco su visita mi amigo – un espíritu de tono azulado saluda amistosamente desde su izquierda – es un poco difícil invitarle a acudir, a usted – razona el espíritu.  
\- No he tenido oportunidad de conocerle antes – devuelve la cortesía, evaluando la situación en la que se encuentra – como debo llamarte mi amigo.  
\- Oh los nombres – se queja el espíritu – debo decir que no recuerdo el mío – afirma con seguridad – en cuanto a mi propósito es más claro. – camia su forma para revelar un elfo varón. – necesitas mi guía, ma falon.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de guía? me ofrece mi amigo – su mente analiza el posible riesgo de un espíritu mal intencionado – desea algo de mí – cuestiona al espíritu.  
\- Solo deseo ayudarle en su deber – afirma con convicción – pero lo discutiremos en otra ocasión. 

 

 

 

Nuevamente está en el más allá, la sala circular llena de cortinas le recibe nuevamente. A su lado el espíritu le recibe. En un principio no habla con él. Solo se dedica a observarle.   
\- Has aceptado mi invitación, lo agradezco amigo – afirma el espíritu – debo mostrarte algo si estás de acuerdo con escuchar.  
\- ¿Importante para mi misión? – cuestiona con curiosidad – según recuerdo.  
\- Es de vital importancia para cumplir su misión – razona el espíritu – sígueme.

Los muros de piedra gris le dan la bienvenida, se encuentra en la oficina en la torre. Se encuentra en la esquina más oscura de la habitación. En el escritorio está el comandante trabajando en misivas. Un mensajero interrumpe sus labores.  
\- ¿Qué puede tener de importancia para mi misión esto? – gira irritado al espíritu a su lado – no creo comprender.  
\- Debes leer el mensaje en la mesa – responde sin el mínimo cambio – es a lo que te traje.  
\- Mensaje ¿Qué mensaje? – observa al hombre levantarse y marcharse. Rodea la mesa y observa el pergamino en la mesa – “Necesito de tu ayuda de nuevo” que significa eso – cuestiona al espíritu.  
\- Es la primer pieza del rompecabezas – afirma el espíritu – te mostrare otras piezas, poco a poco.  
\- Puedes ayudarme a encontrarla – cuestiona antes de poder detener su lengua – ayúdame.  
\- Aun no – declara – te faltan piezas por recuperar.

 

 

Sus pasos resuenan por el pasillo, conoce las implicaciones de sus actos pero no se arrepiente de nada de que ha hecho. Es de su conocimiento del mensaje recibe por su desaparición después del interrogatorio a Maya. No olvida que es de su conocimiento que ella desapareció de Skyhold.  
Se detiene frente a la puerta y toma una respiración profunda, llama suavemente a la puerta y espera. Su respuesta llega clara y avanza a enfrentarlo. 

\- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para tus acciones – afirma en cuanto cierra la puerta. Observando su reacción a las palabras - ¿Qué has obtenido?  
\- Maya confirmo que no era la única detrás del ataque – explico con calma – acudí personalmente en busca de capturarle. Me cole en su habitación para encontrarme con compasión. Alguien le ha tomado bajo se protección - concluyo sin cambiar la expresión.  
\- ¿De quién se trata? ¿Dónde está? – sus palabras destilan frustración - ¿Cómo paso esto? Abelas, nuestra gente le ataco – acuso con rabia.  
\- No estoy seguro señor – dudo un momento antes de seguir – no he concluido las investigaciones – declara – debo quedarme – cuestiona.  
\- Continua con la investigación – se gira para detenerse un momento – solo informa a mi sobre este asunto – puedes marcharte.  
\- Un último detalle señor – por un momento se arrepiente, luego respira – descubrí algo en Skyhold – guarda silencio un momento.  
\- ¿Qué es? – la duda se filtra en su voz a su pesar - ¿Qué descubriste?  
\- El guardián descubrió al momento del ataque que – no está seguro de cómo le afectara – está llevando un niño – dice quedamente. Guarda silencio.  
\- Ella que… - farfulla en estado de shock – cuanto tiempo – apenas puede formular.  
\- No estoy seguro – se encoje de hombros – no ha mostrado signos que sepamos.  
\- Oh lo ha estado ocultando – recupera su voz un poco – si se fue descubierto por gente de la capilla puede ser el motivo de los ataques – concluye su racionamiento.  
\- lo siento mi amigo – con ello se despide. Dejándolo en su sala solo. 

Pesadamente se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio, el conocimiento le ha golpeado. Era la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba en su panorama. Como le gustaría recibir tal noticia con felicidad, saber que ha continuado con su vida. Tener la certeza de que cumplió con el deseo de tener su propia familia y no estar sola nunca de nuevo. Su corazón orgulloso y egoísta se arrepiente del momento en que le dejo fuera de sí mismo. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

 

 

Si entorno cambia repentinamente, dejando estelas y jirones de luz verde, blanca y azul. Toma un profundo respiro y dirige su enfoque a encontrar a su amigo compasión. Necesita noticias de donde se encuentra o por lo menos saber si está a salvo. No le toma mucho tiempo encontrar al chico, con su habitual vestimenta de cuero. Es acosado por dos espíritus curiosidad y dolor, atraídos por sus sentimientos confusos. Despide a sus vistas curiosas con un movimiento de su mano.   
\- Mi amigo necesito unas palabras – se dirige al muchacho – ¿sabe lo que me ha traído a ti?  
\- Ella está a salvo, resguardada del dolor. No le hará más daño. Sufre por la posibilidad de perderlos. Ella no es culpable de esto. Le dejaste atrás, lo olvidaste; ahora están protegidos. En su interior recordar le traía mucho dolor por eso le hice olvidar – su respuesta le es más criptica de lo habitual.  
\- Que le llevo a olvidar – pregunta con la duda goteando - ¿Qué le ha hecho?  
\- Recordar su calor, sensaciones fantasmas en la piel le causaban dolor. No estaba de acuerdo pero dolía mucho. Le hice olvidar, ayude – afirma rotundamente.  
\- ¿Dónde está ella? – un peso se instaló en su estómago, negándose a irse – debo encontrarla.  
\- No, tuvo su oportunidad y no le dejo hablar. Se marchó sin importarle nada más. Ahora está lejos, está a salvo. Un guardián fue enviado para ellos – el chico espíritu se giró y desapareció.

 

Cerró los ojos para alejarse del más allá. Cuando los abrió estaba en su habitación, en penumbras lo recibió el mundo de vigilia. Las revelaciones golpearon fuertemente al despertar. “¿Quién es el espíritu que le visito? ¿Qué intentaba decir Compasión con sus palabras?” su pensamiento volaba. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ante la idea que formo su mente. Compasión siempre se negaba en manipular el dolor en ella, “¿Qué tamaño de dolor tenía? Para que lo hiciera pese a sus negativas” su pensamiento le lleno de aprensión el corazón. 

De regreso en su despacho cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin deseos de ser interrumpido por alguno de sus compañeros. Se dejó caer en su silla después de un momento, cerró los ojos y después de un momento entro en el fade, en busca de recuerdos de su vida. Una profunda respiración siguió hasta conseguir que su corazón se relajó lo suficiente. Necesitaba respuestas y recorrería el más allá en busca de ellos.

 

Después de la conversación en la fogata, Solas llega a su cabaña y se prepara para entrar al más allá. Siendo el cambio en el fade, luego el tirón de magia del orbe. Como si el ancla estuviera en función. Siguiéndola como un faro llega a la imagen de un campo dalish, en el límite de un bosque familiar… acercándose con cautela y descubriendo dos figuras a pocos pasos.

\- He estado buscándote desde hace tiempo, pero no podía llegar a encontrarte - afirma la voz de un joven elfo – ahora estoy aquí contigo.   
\- Puedo darme cuenta de ello – afirmo ella con calma – pero respóndeme ¿Dónde te encuentro en la vigilia? – pincha de nuevo.  
\- Te veré pronto, ahora estoy aquí – se acercó y acaricio su mejilla – déjame estar contigo por siempre como antes – su mano tomo el posterior del cuello, tocando sus frentes juntas – déjame entrar….

Había escuchado el intercambio de los dos, observando lo suficiente para saber lo que sucedía. El espíritu del propósito se corrompe a un demonio de deseo e intentaba poseer a ella. Debe atacar y defenderle pero algo sorprendente sucedió, una barrera le impide acercarse. Presa del pánico golpeo la barrera pero no le fue posible.

\- En agradecimiento a su dedicación – susurro alejándose – fiel a su forma y no permitirme olvidar. Le ofrezco la opción de marcharse ahora – alejo su mano de la creatura. Al mismo tiempo que una daga se dibujaba…  
\- No planeo ir a otro lugar, más que adentro – afirmo con suficiencia – no estás en condiciones de oponerte a mi niña.  
\- Puedes intentarlo, pero no garantizo su seguridad – antes de poder recibir un ataque de la creatura, la daga se hundió en lo profundo de su garganta. 

Su voluntad férrea y un espíritu indomable existen en su interior. Ella es una maravilla, un faro en medio de la oscuridad. 

 

Estaba perdida de eso estaba segura, no podría recordar el por qué. Pero por alguna extraña ruina de templo era su hogar ahora, en medio de quien sabía dónde. Miraba por la ventana rota de la descuidada ubicación. 

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – volvió su atención a la mujer que acababa de entrar su actual habitación – quiero que me acompañes al jardín, lo hemos limpiado y empezamos a plantar algunas de las plantas.  
\- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi U’unve? – susurro al volver la atención a la ventana – no recuerdo nada… - su mano recorrió su vientre abultado….  
\- Lo hablamos antes recuerdas… - dejo su charola y se aproximó a ella como si tratara de un animal salvaje – no hay prisa en recuperar lo perdido… volverá a su tiempo…  
\- Sientes lastima por mi…. – susurro sin intención de decirlo.  
\- Mi señora Leandrea… - se inclinó y tomo su mano - empecé cuidando de usted por la solicitud de Amelan. Ahora después de cuatro meses, estoy agradecida de aceptar.   
\- ¡Porque! – cuestiono con creciente duda.  
\- Me dio la oportunidad de conocerle señora… - un gesto de dolor en su interlocutor la llevo a no terminar su frase.

El grito en pedido de ayuda de U’unve resonó en los pasillos polvorientos del templo abandonado. 

 

 

Viaja entre los recuerdos haciendo un repaso de los detalles en su relación con su corazón. Observa desde fuera cada acción y argumento le sorprendieron. Como llamo a su animal interior en su deseo. Sus avances poco a poco, su lucha interna para evitar tomarla y reclamarla como suya. 

Su reconocimiento ante su autocontrol gracias al tiempo que ha transcurrido. Su incomprensible actitud a sus cumplidos y respuestas coquetas. Sus celo ante las conversaciones entre el resto de los hombres. Su empatía por el luto en su espíritu…. 

\- No por favor ma’lin, da’sal ¿Dónde estás? – el susurro aun le quemaba y dolía el corazón.

 

El campamento en el paso de la montaña, observando cómo pone al niño a bajo el cuidado de la niña que salvo de los hombres que intentaron violarla. Dejando atrás a los dos se marchó en compañía del comandante y observo a Tarlin y Shivanni.

\- Ella es amable y cuidara de ti – Shivanni llamo la atención del niño.  
\- Solo hasta que mi padre vuelva del campo… - el niño afirmo testarudo.  
\- ¿Quién es tu padre? – cuestiono mirando al niño a los ojos.   
\- Un explorador fue enviado a la costa de la tormenta. volverá pronto….   
\- Oh es maravilloso ¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?   
\- Yo… no se… - dudo el niño – el otoño antes de venir aquí…   
\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – sacudió la melena del niño  
\- Ocho en primavera… mi madre y yo llegamos en verano con los peregrinos… - se alejó ante el gesto de la muchacha – solo deseo que mi padre se acuerde de mi…

Las piezas encajaron al fin. El niño era un huérfano, por eso lo ha hecho…. Sentía una unión al pequeño… 

\- Estoy segura de que no puede haberte olvidarte. Yo no tengo familia sabes… por eso mi señora me a adoptado…. – Helaine entra en la tienda.  
\- Me alegra que mi manada se lleva bien – afirmo con una sonrisa ante ambos.  
\- Por supuesto mir asha…. – la niña sonrió. 

 

Los pasos resonantes del centinela cubrían los muros mientras avanzaba, buscando reprimir su impulso de correr por el corredor hasta la sala de reuniones. Halani intenta irrumpir en una reunión entre generales con el señor.  
\- Es imposible entrar centinela – siseo el hombre blindado de la puerta – tenemos órdenes.  
\- Yo tengo mis propias órdenes y voy a hablar con mi líder – gruño con los dientes desnudos.  
La conversación en auge cayo, cuando la puerta se abrió de manera intempestiva. Una centinela de Mythal irrumpía en la sala…   
\- Di orden de no ser molestado – afirmo a su visitante.  
\- Me disculpo señor – cuando la vio frente a él, reconoció a Halani - Solicite hablar con mi líder, afirmando que era urgente.  
\- De que se trata centinela – cuestiono exasperado.  
\- Tenemos una complicación señor, el sanador ha llegado…..   
\- En tal caso cumpliré ahora – Abelas dejo la sala seguido de cerca por Halani. Se marcha dejando a un lobo confundido detrás de él.

 

Le había dejado atrás en Skyhold mientras viajaba a cumplir con el campeón y el guarda gris, dándole el espacio solicitado después del beso en el fade. Recordando despertar con el deseo corriendo en su propio cuerpo, vivido y caliente. 

Murmullos llegan desde la colonia de los cuervos y la confirmación de la recepción de un mensaje. Recordó el hielo en la sangre al escuchar el informe su envenenamiento en la misión. Acude a recibirla y ella le evade a favor de hablar con Blackwall. Acude a Dorian y concede los detalles faltantes del informe… terminando con la historia del recuerdo que vivió durante su estado debilitado por el veneno le llevo a vivir el fin de la ruina.

 

Una mirada con ojos dorados tormentosos, le dejo claro que había tenido miedo cuando llego para encontrarle en una cama, seguido de una sanadora a revisarle en medio de un dolor. Cuando la revisión de la mujer termino un vial rojo fue impulsado por su garganta, seguido de los líquidos más uno amarillo y otro verde.   
Ocupo una silla a su lado no se alejó de su lado hasta que despertó y le dedico una débil sonrisa tranquilizadora. Una vez que estuvo convencido de que estaba fuera de peligro dejo la silla a U’unve la más joven de sus seguidores, regresaría a enfrentar a su señor por su abrupta salida de la sala de reuniones.

 

Su visita al palacio de invierno fue productiva en su propia agenda, recuerda con consuelo. Pero un gran tropiezo que se interpuso en su relación incipiente con Helaine. Compartieron miradas furtivas y sonrisas suaves. El baile en el balcón, le dejo deseando poder dejarse caer en viejos hábitos…. Teniendo la necesidad de alejarse para evitar cometer una locura.  
Sus ojos llenos decepción lo persiguieron durante sus vagabundeos en el palacio y su misión propia. Al volver a su habitación delibera mente se aproxima a la de ella con la vaga intención de topársela. Sus celos estallan al ver al comandante Shem’len salir de su alcoba a horas poco apropiadas, busca enfrentarse al hombre cuando la maestra espía sigue a su colega.  
Desestimando la idea de visitarle deja la conversación pendiente para cuando lleguen a Skyhold. No termina siendo la mejor idea, durante la cena evita hablar directamente con él; visiblemente molesta por lo ocurrido el palacio. Durante la noche le busca en los sueños y al no encontrarle a la tercera noche decide que debe encontrarse en el archivo…. No le toma mucho tiempo llegar y descubrirla de espaldas a él con un libro en las manos. 

 

Cuando regreso se enfrentó a un lobo desconfiado, que lo observaba con mirada depredadora.   
\- ¿Qué te hizo salir corriendo así? – cuestiono al verlo detenerse frente a él.  
\- Una vida en peligro… importante para mi…   
\- ¿De quién se trata?...  
\- En mi misión a Val Royaux…. – se detuvo un momento – me encontré con una mujer elvhen atacada por un shem’len seguidor del Qun. Cuando cure sus heridas descubrí que portaba vida…. – un gesto irónico se dibujó en su rostro.  
\- No puede ser algo tan simple – acusando con filo en la voz.  
\- No lo es – reconoce su línea de pensamiento – me recuerda mucho a ella, no tiene a nadie… y espera gemelos – concluye al descubrir el reconocimiento en sus ojos – por ello cuidare de ella del modo que no me fue posible…. me recuerda a Vir’Lath…  
\- Cuida de ella y mantenlos seguros – agradeciendo su comprensión – traerle aquí general. Es la mejor manera de cumplir su deseo – no podría negarse a cumplir con su sugerencia, solo asintió a modo de respuesta. Su tarea acababa de complicarse aún más.

 

Murmullos llegaban a sus oídos mientras se aproximaba a su escritorio. Reconoció la figura del espíritu que ocultaba el rostro debajo de su característico sombrero. Sus paseo frenético de un lado a otro… 

\- ¿Cómo puede dolerle? Cada vez que piensa en ella sonríe. Un beso no puede hacer daño. No cuando es deseado por ambos. Vio el dolor en su rostro… en sus ojos…. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?…… - la puerta del puente de piedra que comunicaba la torre y la fortaleza se abrió.   
\- Compartieron algo hermoso y siente que no debió ser, se merece alguien completo y fuerte… no un hombre roto. Merece alguien brillante como ella… - cruzaba la puerta el comandante de la inquisición portando en los brazos un sinfín de pergaminos los informes en su camino a su cita a la sala de guerra.

Un fuego creció en su interior ante la imagen que su mente le llevo a vislumbrar. Su animal interior gruño ante el deseo de cortar la garganta del Shem’len.

\- No es justo…. Él no tiene intención de lastimarla… el cuida de ella… - el espíritu chillo ante su pensamiento – no abusara de ninguna manera… el la cuida. 

 

Sus pasos vacilantes se sentían extraños, después de tres semanas postradas en una cama no tenía la suficiente solides para mantenerse de pie sin la ayuda de un apoyo. A su lado U’unve apoyaba en su hombro la mayor parte de su peso, entre pasos agonizantes por la falta de uso.  
\- ¿Está segura de esto? – siseo a su lado ante el dolor en sus piernas – no está funcionando.  
\- No puedes esperar que después de todos estos días, no te duelan los primeros pasos – respondió alentando otro paso en ella – además no caminaras a nuestro destino.  
\- ¿No? - cuestiono con duda creciente, buscando en el rostro de su compañera - Por qué no me has respondes a donde se supone ¿Que vamos?  
\- Porque ella no lo sabe – levanto la vista al nuevo involucrado en su conversación, Amelan entraba en la habitación - Permíteme ayudarte ahora, U’unve prepara tus cosas restantes…  
\- Por supuesto que si Amelan – susurro al ser depositada con cuidado en la orilla de la cama – gracias U’unve – dijo a la mujer al verla alejarse de ella, cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
\- Nos estamos moviendo a una nueva ubicación, tendrás una habitación compartida conmigo… si no tienes un inconveniente – le miro con escrutinio y ante su negativa con la cabeza prosiguió – me alegro de eso – afirmo con una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- ¿Es peligroso aquí? – susurro ante la duda que motivaba el cambio de ubicación.  
\- Es demasiado alejado de ayuda adecuada… - respondió con calma – o de mi para responder rápidamente su algo ocurre…. 

Con una mirada llena de agradecimiento extendió su mano y sin duda la tomo. Ella guio su mano a su vientre hinchado y voluminoso. Cuando sintió el golpe desde el interior sobre saltándolo, vago a sus ojos descubriendo su ojos plateados grandes y una sonrisa brillante de orgullo y amor…. Mantuvo su mano mientras tarareaba una suave canción.   
\- Hacerme el favor de no salir sola en esta nueva ubicación – elevo la vista a él en pregunta silenciosa – siempre te acompañara U’unve o Halani, si yo no estoy presente – ella sintió y continuo con su mano sobre su vientre, los protegería.

 

En el principio en un ataque de celos, al pensar que no le tomo por considerarla pura e inocente. Cambiando por completo su idea al pensar que había compartido la cama con el comandante y el guardián. Comprendiendo su error al descubrirlo….  
Dejándole dormida en el sillón con un hechizo para calmar sus dolores, buscando que pensara en un sueño. Le sigue de primera mano como ella despierta inquieta pensando en un sueño y una posibilidad de posesión, sale de la biblioteca y corre por el camino a la cocina y sale a las almenas…. Entrando en la torre del comandante y cerrando la fuertemente detrás de ella…  
\- Fui poseída por un demonio… - farfullo presa del pánico creciendo en ella.  
\- No es posible, Helaine mírame… - declaro con énfasis y le observo levantar la vista.  
\- Yo le deje acercarse, lo deje… - sollozo sin control ante la idea del sueño vivido. Cuando sintió un par de brazos fuertemente rodeándola.  
\- Confía en mi… - susurro mientras le abrazaba – no eres una abominación de eso estoy seguro – un movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta, la abrazo más fuerte y le llevo a la silla de su escritorio y le sentó en ella – quieres que pida venir a alguien más.  
\- No, no, por favor… - afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – solo déjame quedarme un poco más…. Por favor…  
\- Todo el tiempo que desees eres bienvenido Helaine….

 

Entra en su habitación y una taza de té descansa en su escritorio, desde la entrada del baño. El Altus interrumpe y llama obteniendo su respuesta desde el baño. Al oler la taza de té arrugando la nariz y vaciando el contenido de la taza y le ve cambiar el contenido y dejar un nuevo te sobre el escritorio.  
“No podía ser posible… - susurro – tomo todas las precauciones, como era posible – pensó con duda – está en tiempo. Paso su mano por su frente – parece un embarazo medio elfo – pero si tiene tanto tiempo…. El hecho de su antigüedad, como puede estar seguro”  
Su pensamiento voló a Abelas “Los gemelos no son comunes entre los elvhen, menos comunes en los elfos modernos” sus engranes giran en sus mente, ruedan puede ser posible “cuido de la mujer de un amigo…. Embarazada de gemelos”

 

\- Va a congelarse si contenías así… - afirmo el hombre alto al cubrirla con su abrigo – hablaremos adentro - observo a la pareja entrar en la torre del comandante y los siguió.  
\- Debo disculparme contigo – afirmo Helaine al estar dentro – temo haber sido poseída por un demonio…  
\- Eso no es posible, te he observado por cuatro días… - se presionó la nariz con dos de sus dedos – confía en mi Helaine no estás en riesgo.  
\- No…. No confió en estar sola en mi habitación…. – susurro dejándose caer en la silla más cercana - ¿Me permitirías quedarme aquí? Necesito poder dormir al menos una noche…  
\- No es necesario preguntar – toco con su mano su hombro izquierdo – ocupa la cama en el loft…. – limpio su garganta – me quedare aquí o en… - recordó que Helaine no quería estar sola y suspiro… - buscare tender a un lado de la cama.  
\- Me parece mejor, no quiero estar sola… - dedico una sonrisa débil. 

 

Están reunidos en la sala del trono en los preparativos para la batalla final. Los consejeros y las cuatro figuras restantes se unieron a ellos.

\- No creo entender por qué tienes que hacer esto por ti misma – el guardián llamo la atención de Helaine.  
\- No hay garantía de sobrevivir y es mejor dejar atrás a algunos de nosotros – toma la mano del guardián – siempre supimos que el final nos encontraría juntos.   
\- En tal caso solo resta espero su movimiento en correcto – le acompaño a la batalla cuidando de ella. 

 

Al final de la batalla ella tiene el orbe en su poder, al sentir la caída al vació. Ve el pánico en sus ojos… por el impulso un brillo azul creció en una barrera a su alrededor, pero no había enemigos. Sus manos viajan a su vientre y el orbe sale despedido de sus manos. Despierta para comprobar su estado general antes de levantarse y enfrentarse a él. Conversan pocas frases cuando el guardián corre en busca de ella. Interrumpiendo su conversación.

\- Debo asegurarme de que no tengas heridas – sus manos intentaron tomarlas.  
\- Déjalo estoy bien – evade sus manos de una manera deliberada. Aprovechando el momento el abandono a la pareja. 

 

La voz del buscador se escuchó y rompió la disputa sin palabras de la pareja. Se escabullo como lo recordaba. El permaneció escuchado y observando lo que ocurrió después de su marcha. En la euforia de la victoria se reúne con sus compañeros. Se acerca a Dorian desplomándose contra él, es rodeado por sus compañeros. 

\- ¡Solo esta exhausta! – declarada ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros pidiendo la explicación – pedir explicación a ella cuando despierte – afirmo mirando al guardián que se aproximaba – cuidaremos de ella. 

 

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al despertar de su visita a sus recuerdos. Muchos de los detalles que descubrió en el repaso de las acciones y argumentos desconocidos para él. Miro a su alrededor… su habitación estaba a oscuras por la hora del día. Se levantó y preparo para el día, colocando una capa en sus hombros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba del todo feliz con el capítulo.... Cambio un poco solamente para adaptarse a la historia. Espero lo disfrute.


	4. Verdades Confusas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se corrigió tenia un error enorme una disculpa.

Su despacho estaba ha oscura a pesar de la hora del día, no lo había visitado en las últimas semanas por la cantidad de trabajo que habían hecho últimamente. En un intento de corregir el tiempo perdido a sus investigaciones convino que se tomaría parte de las mañanas para proseguir con su trabajo. Como primera tarea tendría que ventilar el lugar ya que apestaba a polvo. Con la intención de ventilar el lugar se dirigió al balcón norte y lo abrió, una melodía llego a sus oídos al abrir la puerta de cristal. Cautivado por la voz salió al balcón y descubrió una figura en el jardín privado solo unos metros por debajo de donde se encontraba.  
Algo en la voz o la melodía le resultaba familiar de una manera desconcertante. Observo con sumo cuidado de la fuente, quedando en un shock al descubrir….   
Una cortina de cabello con suaves ondas de un color dorado casi blanco, ondeando suelto a su espalda… como una cortina de seda cruda. Al centro del jardín cantaba acariciando un vientre hinchado con un niño cerca del término. La imagen removió algo en su interior… sin un pensamiento más salió de su despacho buscando ver de cerca a esa mujer…... 

 

Su nuevo hogar es un templo también, más grande y en mejor estado que el anterior. Como esperaba compartía una habitación con Amelan y siguió su extraña indicación de nunca estar sola en este lugar. Pasa algunos días en acostumbrarse a estar en un lugar limitado, pero con el paso del tiempo y el cambio de su cuerpo es tan difícil moverse más lejos.  
Ocupa el sillón mullido de costumbre con un libro que aún está leyendo en sus manos, aleja la vista de las páginas al percatarse de un olor familiar en el aire que entra por la ventana a su espalda, deja el libro a su lado en la mesa de noche y se dirigió al origen.  
El balcón de su habitación muestra un pequeño jardín solo unos metros debajo de él. Observa la zona desolada y observa a su alrededor. Ninguna de sus compañeras está cerca de ella, con solo un pensamiento decide que debe aprovechar el momento y sentir tierra bajo sus pies. El pasillo vació es una indicación de la libertad de acción y así prosigue hasta girar y descubrir el área desierta. 

Oh mírate al espejo, pareces tan triste  
Hace tanto frio como en aquel lugar  
El invierno como solía ser  
Ya no lloro, pero me siento tan herida

Así que ya no te necesito cerca de mí  
Como no me escuchaste,  
Me dijiste “no sé porque las cosas  
Han cambiado desde ayer”

¿Esto podría volver a ser amor?  
Tú eres todo lo que necesito  
Vuelve te estoy esperando,  
En todo momento

La lluvia cae con fuerza  
Sigo recordando esos días junto a ti  
No puedo mirarte el rostro  
Oh me siento triste y miro al pasado  
Por favor regresa a mi

Para estar siempre junto a ti  
Eres mi mundo y mi sueño  
Así que puedes quedarte con tu espada  
¿Cómo te sientes tan bien?  
Eres mi mundo y mi sueño  
Me robaste el corazón hace mucho tiempo

Oh libero tu alma  
Para que puedas sentir mi canción…

Con sus ojos cerrados termino su canción con una respiración agitada, en un intento de recuperarse respiro profundamente y descubrió un aroma que no debería estar ahí. Abrió sus ojos y se giró presa del pánico, al saber que no estaba sola en el jardín como esperaba… estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió una mano cerrarse en su garganta dolorosamente. 

\- Le hace daño a mi señora – afirma el joven centinela de Mythal a la mujer morena de armadura plateada que sujeta su garganta impidiendo que huya.  
\- Cortare la garganta de esta seth’lin… - sisea bajo – no son bienvenidos los elfos esclavos como tu aquí…  
\- Como te atreves a llamarla así, mi señora… - un golpe en el rostro lo caya intempestivamente.  
\- Cortare tu cabeza por tu falta de respeto…. – el sonido de una espada abandonando su vaina sigue a su declaración.

 

 

Corre por el pasillo sin la menor intención de pasar desapercibida, es lo último que espera o necesita. Al llegar al recoveco pudo verlo al final del pasillo.   
\- Mis disculpas, mi señor Tallinse – se inclinó ante el líder de otro grupo – busco al General Abelas.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre Halani? – salía de la sala de reuniones a su izquierda uniéndose a ellos con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Desapareció – farfullo con desesperación – no encuentro a la señora…   
\- ¿Qué? – cuestiona en shock – le dejaste sola…. – sisea molesto. 

 

Mira a su alrededor frenético hasta escuchar el jaleo al otro lado. Sin un pensamiento más corre a la fuente del sonido seguido de cerca por Halani.  
Ni con todos los escenarios previos en su mente, no estaba preparado para la escena delante de ellos. Hamine uno de sus seguidores veteranos, herido y ensangrentado estaba en el suelo. Delante una figura lo protegía con su cuerpo, cortando el avance de una mujer en pose amenazante que reconoció al instante.   
En un fluido movimiento fue tomada por el cuello y elevada hasta impactar contra el muro tras ella, reconociéndola en el instante…. Antes de poder hablar un grito rompió sobre el resto de las voces en el jardín….  
\- ¿Puedo saber que ocurre aquí? Dryanna – gruño su señor con una voz cargada de ira apenas contenida, al verla maltratar así a una mujer en avanzado estado de embarazo – libérale ahora – ordeno sin atisbo de duda.  
\- Yo no defiendo mestizos, señor – afirmo con veneno en la voz – no debe estar aquí… – siseo a la mujer que tenía tomada por el cuello.

Con solo un par de pasos se aproximó y ella pudo verle con claridad, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. 

\- Amelan – susurro en un hilo de voz. Llegando a su lado sola para verla desmallarse.   
\- Es tu protegida General…. – Dryanna se burló al soltarla a regañadientes, verlo caer de rodillas y sostener su cabeza, sintió un pinchazo.  
\- Señora Leandréa… - Halani respondió por él, mientras se unía a su líder en su inspección de sus heridas.  
\- ¿Leandrea? Escuchaste dijo Leandrea – los susurros a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.  
\- ¿Puedo…? General…. – cuestiono su señor, lado mirando de frente Abelas junto a su protegida.   
\- Adelante, señor – afirmo con un tono educado y ojos preocupados fijos en ella – solo ser delicado, está teniendo dificultades…. – su expresión fue difícil de leer entre la preocupación y otra emoción conflictiva en él. Observo con una calma inquietante mientras trabajaba con su magia.   
\- Ella estará bien… - la duda bailo un momento en sus ojos – no son comunes – declaro en un murmullo – pero ambos niños están sanos…   
\- Hablaremos más tarde, mi señor - sin prestar un momento más Abelas se inclinó sobre ella y con la ayuda de Halani se alejaron del lugar. 

 

Observo como se alejaban del jardín, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban fuera del alcance del oído volvió su atención a Dryanna a su lado congelada después de la declaración del embarazo gemelar de la mujer agredida. 

\- ¡Hace tiempo que te espero! General… – afirmo con frialdad a la mujer de piel morena a su lado – mientras pierdes el tiempo atacando a una mujer embarazada en el campamento – declara con sorna en su dirección.  
\- No estamos aquí para proteger a los mestizos – declaro con énfasis Dryanna ofendida por su arrebato.  
\- Comprobaste antes de atacarle – exigió con un gruñido frustrado – no conviene una disputa entre mis Generales….  
\- Por la mascota de Abelas – se burla venenosamente – todo por una zorra… - una daga en su cuello le hizo callar...  
\- No lo repetiré nuevamente, escuchar con atención. Si dañas a ella o sus hijos, te perseguiré donde quiera que vallas… – gruño Abelas desde su espalda para reforzar su amenaza – es la persona de la que le hable, mi señor. Ya tengo los arreglos para su traslado, permanecerá en un nuevo lugar hasta su alumbramiento.  
\- Motivo… – cuestiono con la máscara fría en su lugar.   
\- Después del ataque quiero protegerla de una nueva oportunidad – declaro mirando a Dryanna con odio puro en sus ojos.  
\- Bien solo que no interfiera en nuestra labor – afirmo con calma – dejarle fuera de cualquier maquinación tuya – declara con filo en la voz con una mirada a Dryanna – no se repetirá esta situación nuevamente – sentencia a ambos Generales delante de suyo.  
\- Claro como el cristal señor – respondieron al unísono. 

Se alejó del jardín olvidado debajo de su despacho y volvió a su oficina con la esperanza de continuar con su trabajo de investigación. 

 

\- Elgar’nan no debe saber del embarazo. Eso le llevara a desatar su furia contra Fen’harel… oh mi pobre muchacho – la voz de Mythal resonó en los pasillos del templo cuando Senris cruzo el Eluvian – nadie debe saberlo… guardaran silencio – la sentencia en la voz de la diosa resolvió sus dudas… regresaría a su señor he informaría de su traición…. 

Acababa de llegar de su misión cuando el mensajero interrumpió su ingreso al templo. Con solo revisar el trozo de pergamino, supo que no podía esperar para cumplir con la hora solicitada.   
\- Hay algo urgente que desee hablar conmigo mi señora…. – se congela en su lugar a la imagen delante de él.   
Sentada en su trono al centro de la sala, el cuerpo de Mythal cubierto de sangre y visiblemente sin vida…. A pocos pasos Elgar’nan sostenía por el cuello y elevada del suelo a su propia sierva…. Con un vientre abultado, con un innegable embarazo. Vir’lath recordó su nombre… cuando el siseo de ella, atrajo la atención a la conversación.  
\- ¿Por qué le ofenden mis hijos? Señor – susurro con un hilo de voz.  
\- ¿Hijos? … – gruño el dios de la venganza, a la muchacha.  
\- Dos pequeños, gemelos mi señor… - el golpe seco en el suelo lo impulso a su acción.  
\- Ma vhenan…. – susurro al verlo acercarse en un torrente de lágrimas – perdóname, mi señora Mythal trato de protegerme…. – farfullo antes de cerrar los ojos.  
\- Por tu culpa he atacado a mi esposa… - gruño el dios de la venganza en su dirección, con los ojos fijos en la joven mujer.  
\- Culpa a tus celos y tu falta de control – siseo mirando al hombre y después al cuerpo mutilado en el trono.   
Un movimiento de su mano lo llevo a tensarse y prepararse para el ataque. Pero al moverse descubrió su error… su ataque no estaba destinado a él sino al cuerpo en el piso detrás de él. Con horror se dio cuenta de cuál era su intención, solo pudo ver el hechizo de inmolación incinerar al cuerpo de la mujer embarazada en el suelo.  
\- ¿Por qué? – gruño furioso - ¿Qué daño te ha hecho?   
\- Era tu amante… ella lo confesó – miro al cuerpo carbonizado – mi esposa pretendía impedir tu castigo…. 

Con un grito se despertó de su sueño ante el recuerdo que acababa de revivir, con puños apretados cerro los ojos y los abrió ante la imagen de Vir’lath en el piso de mármol blanco y verde. Era su culpa después de todo, se había perdido su vida y de sus hijos por su orgullo… la muerte de Mythal, por los celos de un esposo y un mal entendido….

 

 

El recuerdo le dejo febril y con energía ansiosa, los ojos de Vir’lath eran los mismos que encontró en la mujer del día de ayer en el jardín. Va en busca de ella para descubrir que ha dejado el templo. Envía por su general ex–centinela. 

\- Se encuentra fuera…. Sus seguidores han regresado a sus labores anteriores – esa informacion resulto importante por un instante.  
\- ¿Quién cuidara de la señora Leandréa? – cuestiono mientras el nombre sabia a ceniza en su boca… nunca podría quitarse ese sentimiento al recordarle – ¿A dónde fue trasladada?   
\- No fuimos informados…. – Amaya sacudió la cabeza – fue reservado antes… después del ataque de Dryanna fue peor…. Dejo el templo una hora después de la reunión y despidió a sus seguidores a sus labores previas… - eso lo golpeo… estaba escondiendo algo eso era claro… 

Perdido en sus pensamientos no pudo notar los pasos en el pasillo hasta que la puerta golpeo con fuerza el muro detrás de ella. Un mensajero entro corriendo con una respiración silbante….

\- Regreso…. – farfullo entre cortado – se avisto acercándose….  
\- Guiarlo a mi…. – el mensajero negó con la cabeza confundido.  
\- Regresó a Skyhold, señor… 

 

No se percató de que estaba avanzando sin ordenar conscientemente a sus pies hasta que se detuvo frente al Eluvian. Piezas del rompecabezas cayeron juntas y viajo atreves de la encrucijada. Cruzando el portal de la sala del jardín se oculta en el velo. Viajas por las almenas hasta el patio y entonces le ve en la distancia… como puedo estar tan ciego.  
Helaine estaba radiante y es cuando lo ve detrás de la multitud, Abelas es quien se encontraba en el rastrillo, junto a ella como su guardián. “Guarda los hijos de su amigo” recordó sus palabras, finalmente había perdonado sus acciones descuidadas del pasado que lo llevaron a tomar un nuevo nombre.

\- Ma’lin – grito Helaine al ver al guardián acercarse a ella – te extrañe mucho Isa’ma’lin – hermano, hermanos gemelos comprende.

Entonces lo ve una sombra se precipita y una lluvia de flechas. Caen antes de moverse, Abelas repele el ataque y le protege…. Mientras que las fuerzas de la inquisición se extienden a su alrededor.

Cuando descubren al atacante no puede creerlo. Abelas le ha inmovilizado, Dryanna su general e igual en rango. Sus miradas se cruzan y le pide silenciosamente dejarle libre, para que pueda atraparla y encargarse. Solo puede llegar a la encrucijada en su intento de escapar….

\- Recibiste tu orden… - siseo en completa furia – dejarle fuera, esa fue tu orden. Deliberadamente atacaste a mi amante, a mi sangre… ¿Por qué?   
\- No es suyo…. – gruño Dryanna molesta – porta un medio elfo, Maya misma lo comprobó….. – grito en furia repentina - la zorra amante del shem’len templario. Merece más que solo una muerte, su existencia es una burla… señor por que no puede ver la luz…   
\- No escuchas, nunca escuchas… - con un ademan de sus manos un golpe de hielo y es impulsada atrás… permitiendo caer dentro del Eluvian iluminado a su espalda – permanecerás ahí hasta que decida su ataque a mi sangre, a mis hijos y su madre…  
\- Hijos – susurro la mujer en gesto de horror – ella miente, no es cierto. Ella lo engaño con el shem’len… lo vi con mis propios ojos en la torre y la sala de guerra. No puede creer sus palabras es una serpiente venenosa… – el cierre del eluvian impidió el farfullo de la mujer molesta. 

 

En el cruce se encuentra con Abelas ahí. Su furia liberada por Dryanna estallo en contra de su general y amigo.

\- ¿Por qué mantenerlo de mí? – cuestiono herido por las acciones hechas.  
\- Por las acciones del chico – suspiro pesadamente – ella olvido demasiado. Pero cuando llegue el momento… no importa – afirma con labios apretados.   
\- ¿Sentido? – entrecerró los ojos, con duda.  
\- El guardián teme que no sobreviva al nacimiento de los gemelos, como ocurrió con la madre de ella – concluyo – he obtenido la confirmación de compasión, como un temor del guardián.

Palideció ante la perspectiva de perderla, cuando llegara el momento del nacimiento de sus hijos. “Sus hijos” retumbo en su mente, en sus oídos.

\- Ella es fuerte – afirmo sin convicción – ha sobrevivido a mucho más… - su ceño fruncido se fijó en Abelas.  
\- Hay más en esto que debe saber – se irguió y lo guio a un lado del camino, guiando a un eluvian – por aquí, conozco las ruinas que debemos ver.

Un claro con dos estatuas de lobo, uno de obsidiana negra brillante y otro blanco de cuarzo opaco. Cada una a un lado del espejo de agua.   
Al centro una mujer de cabello rubio pálido casi blanco con los pies cubiertos de agua. Esta de espalda a su vista con un largo cabello en olas que llega hasta las rodillas. Su vestido blanco y una capa de viaje de color azul profundo. Al girarse descubre su enorme vientre con un niño. Se aproxima a la estatua del lobo blanco con una daga en su mano izquierda, toma el cabello con la otra cortándolo a la altura de la nuca. Colocándolo en el cuenco su largo mechón, susurro y la línea de su magia creció… la estatua brillo y creció hasta unirse al bebe en su vientre…   
Reconoció la imagen un poco diferente…. Donde esperaba ver ojos de zafiro a plata fundida. Su cabellos rubio platinado cambio un momento a un rojo fresa madura y su piel pálida a un blanco como la piel de un halla. Por un momento su comprensión es total….


	5. Dos vidas por una muerte

EL Rey Vun y la Reina Ivenia defendieron su reino y criaron a su pequeño princesa Enuve. Una guerra se libró por años entre el Reino de agujas de cristal en el cielo y los clanes sin nombre en las tierras oscuras. La guerra duro una edad con un sinfín de muertes en ambos lados… 

Los generales del Rey Vun propusieron un exterminio de sus enemigos atacando el corazón de las tierras sin nombre y separaba ambos territorios. El Rey Vun no estuvo de acuerdo en el asesinato en masa, ofreciendo la opción de una tregua sellada con alianza matrimonial uniendo ambas facciones. Cuatro de sus generales planearon la traición a su rey, culpando a los clanes sin nombre de ello. 

Con la muerte del Rey dos generales atacaron el palacio de la aguja dorada en el centro del cielo y la Reina Ivenia se sacrificó para ofrecer a su hija una oportunidad. El lobo gris, guardián de la frontera la encontró vagando por sus tierras cansada y herida….

Con el tiempo se convirtió en su guardián, peleando mientras la guerra entre los generales y los clanes continuaba. Los cuatro generales reclamaron un palacio en el cielo y tomaron el poder de los reyes muertos. Dividiéndoselo entre ellos. 

Con el tiempo el reino del lobo se convirtió en su hogar, durante su noble lucha a su lado en contra de la absurda guerra… gano su corazón… el lobo la protegió hasta el día que tuvo que ser llamado al frente en compañía de su padre… 

Pero fue llamado a volver a su hogar cuando ella enfermo…. 

Una mujer de cabello de cuervo y ojos plateados como la luna llena en medio de la noche, ocupa una cama con un innegable embarazo a término…. En medio de una enfermedad y dolor….

\- Puedo salvarla princesa Enuve…. Pero ella cambiara… - un mechón e luz azul pálido gira sobre su cuerpo.  
\- No me importa…. – sisea por el dolor – mi corazón se romperá si nos pierde a ambos… no puedo permitirlo… - con un esfuerzo levanta la mano hasta el mechón que acaricia su mano – necesito de tu ayuda perseverancia… protégela de la dama dragón…. Se su guardián….   
\- Siempre Princesa Enuve Leanaleus, Seré su sombra, seré su lobo… - la voz solemne hace sonreír a la mujer - seré el guardián de tu pequeño lobo blanco... – el rostro relajado de la mujer es cubierto por el brillo azul del mechón que se unió a ella cubriendo su cuerpo. 

Una nueva figura entro en la habitación revelando un rostro conocido con menos años. Seguido de cerca por otra figura un espíritu sanador en cuerpo físico. 

Ese día perdimos mucho más de los que percibimos en un primer momento… mi amigo dejo a su familia bajo mi cuidado y yo le falle… una mirada llena de dolor y pena observa como la escena se desarrolla, una pequeña vida… débil y endeble intercambiada por una mujer fuerte y decidida a proteger a todos de una guerra sin sentido…. 

\- Salvamos a la pequeña a un costo muy alto… sucedió algo que no fui capaz de preveer….

El grito del infante al nacer rompió su monologo y lo miro al paquete en manos del sanador… revelando un pequeño bulto de cabello rubio platinado y ojos plateados… 

\- Obtuvo el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre… - declaro con tristeza – creció para ser la mujer más bella que he visto, con el espíritu más raro y único de todos… 

Dejo el vacio para esperar que las palabras se hundieran… 

\- ¿Tiene que ser un error? – declaro a su lado y negó con la cabeza.  
\- No lo es… nunca lo fue – sus cejas se levantaron y continuo – fue tocada por un espíritu antes de su nacimiento… - su expresión lo hizo reír involuntariamente – no nació de un espíritu… - lo señalo – no nació de su madre y se unió a un espíritu… - se señaló a el mismo – fue la primera en ser tocada por un espíritu de esta manera… 

Observo como retrocedía, como golpeado físicamente por la revelación… observo a su mente trabajar y espero pacientemente que sus palabras se filtraran y encontrara su voz… 

\- Si ella ha vivido tanto ¿Por qué no lo recuerda? – cuestiono con incredulidad y sonrió complacido en respuesta - ¿Quién es esta dama dragón? – frunció el ceño y pensó la mejor manera de explicarlo.

 

Los generales traidores tenían como emblemas un Dragón dorado para Vun’lea, un dragón de plata para Isenatha, un grifo rojo para Ashivase y un cuervo para Bana’ean. 

Cazaron a la princesa por años pero no la encontraron… dividieron el reino en siete, otorgando a sus generales más leales Ghilas, Sylan y Dorfen las agujas restantes…. Después de asesinar a los partidarios de rey que aun se oponían a ellos, tomando el reino y declarándose reyes de sus torres…

El hogar del lobo fue atacado y la princesa desato un hechizo que ocultaría la fortaleza del enemigo corrupto y protegería a los que estaban en el interior…. Desafortunadamente un aliado de Isenatha estaba dentro protegido, hasta que abandonara voluntariamente la fortaleza… informo a Isenatha por años hasta que encontraron la oportunidad de atacarle… ocasionando lo de antes….

Protegimos a su hija lo mejor posible, con la ayuda de perseverancia…. Un funesto día fue llamado el lobo fue llamado por la dama dragón… Cuando volvió a su hogar el lobo no era el mismo, ataco a su hija solo una niña… 

\- Por orden de mi Reina… debes morir… - impedimos su muerte y perseverancia le llevo a olvidar lo ocurrido…. 

Acordamos que no permitiríamos que manchara el recuerdo de su padre por ello…. Un ser corrupto que intentaba matarla…  
\- No podemos cuidar de ella así…. No estamos con ella físicamente todo el tiempo…   
\- Tomare un cuerpo – declaro y desapareció por días…

Cuando me encontre un día frente a un joven, ojos de zafiro y cabello de cuervo. Sonriendo como un niño con un regalo por entregar, se presento voluntario como miembro de la guardia de la fortaleza.

\- Llámame Van… Sombra y Lobo Guardián……

Su cabeza se sacudió a su lado. En negativa a la información revelada con incredulidad…. 

\- ¿Cómo es también? –   
\- Es como tu nacido de un espíritu… Él era perseverancia…. Cumpliendo la promesa a la princesa Enuve… 

Cuidamos de ella por mucho tiempo, atentos a la guerra entre ambos bandos…. Y planeando una manera para detener la guerra y proteger al pueblo del lobo, los tres trabajamos incansablemente para obtener una manera segura de salvar a tantos como pudiéramos. Cuando la primera fase estuvo lista fuimos atacado nuevamente y finalmente fue capturada por la dama dragón. Fue esclavizada junto con muchos de su pueblo en la tierra y el cielo… 

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió después? – cuestiono en un susurro a su lado.  
\- Durante años soporto lo innombrable para asegurar la vista alejada de su hogar… - perdió en un recuerdo doloroso…

Fue enviada a vuelta a su hogar con su espíritu roto. Confió en un hombre que la traiciono para obtener su hogar, cortada de su pueblo ya que si se acercaba los ponía en peligro…. En soledad soporto las vejaciones a las que fue condenada por la dama dragón en su palacio…  
Atada a Vun’lea por una marca de sangre en la frente… En la espalda como regalo de Ashivase fue grabado una inscripción rúnica de Liryum que potencializaba el dolor y los pensamientos negativos…. Manteniéndola obediente y dócil a sus maestros…

\- ¿Qué ocurrió…? – cuestiono y sintió el miedo en su voz a la respuesta que escucharía.  
\- Llego a la torre más alta de la fortaleza…. Para encontrarse de frente con el hombre que la traiciono y obtuvo su hogar en el proceso… - sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo – murió… salto del balcón de la habitación en la torre, para evitar ser tocada de nuevo por el… su traición fue la pieza angular del plan de la dama dragón… 

Con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro le observa con su mente trabaja en las revelaciones. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con una sola frase…

\- Un espíritu no muere realmente, uno nuevo se crea desde donde cayó el anterior…. – ojos abiertos se fijan en el…  
\- Fueron mis palabras a Helaine cuando Sabiduría…. – sacude la cabeza… - ¿Cómo puede ser posible?  
\- Esta sucediendo…. – una voz irrumpió en su conversación…. – te necesita antes de irse…. – compasión estaba al otro lado – el guardián tiene sus órdenes, la sombra tiene las propias…. 

 

Sus pasos presurosos rompieron la tranquilidad del jardín mientras avanzaba a la torre, las ordenes ladradas de los reunidos le helo el corazón ¿Podría llegar tarde?, ¿Los perdería a los tres? ¿A ella?   
Llego a la habitación y el olor a sangre y sudor golpeo su nariz. En cama con el guardián intentado cuidar de ella en su dolor, fue sorprendido por una figura…. Eveline la maga humana con un vientre enorme, “Es un medio elfo lo comprobó maya misma” las palabras de Dryanna resonaron en su cabeza ella… sacudió la cabeza no tenía tiempo de esto.

\- Ma Vhennan…. – llamo y el guardián miro en su dirección – déjame ayudarte… - el gruñido fue silenciado por una mano.  
\- Por favor… - rogo y el asintió dejándolo acercarse a su corazón… - no tenemos tiempo… - la sala se llenó de asentimientos silenciosos. 

 

Su agotamiento lo dejo sumido en un sueño profundo, al despertar después de horas encontró una habitación vacía… presa del pánico se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo… no encontró ninguna alma en Skyhold. Giro a la puerta del jardín y al abrirla su mundo se congelo….

 

Así que, todo lo que me completa  
Ahora te lo ofrezco a ti  
Soy tuya

Hey es la primera vez  
Que he sonreído tanto  
Estoy segura que  
Tome dos los caminos equivocados  
Solo para llegar a este día

Siempre todo el camino sola…

Lejos, tan lejos como los ojos puede ver  
Tomados de las manos por siempre  
Deberemos ser capaces de ir  
Donde queramos

Me dijiste que no estaría sola nunca más  
Y sonreí de nuevo

Ahora tenemos algo precioso  
Que debemos proteger  
Pero habrá tiempos  
En que no seremos capaces de hacer nada  
Perderemos todas las posibilidades  
Y la obscuridad te alejara de mí

Cuando la desesperación intente tragarte,  
Me convertiré en la luz que te ilumine  
Incluso impediré que el creador de este mundo  
Te aleje de mí, otra vez

Así que, todo lo que me completa  
Ahora te lo ofrezco a ti  
Soy tuya

Hey hay mucha felicidad en este mundo ¿Cierto?  
Un día nosotros también…

Un día alguien te llamara mentiroso  
Intentaran herirte con palabras crueles  
Incluso si el mundo no te creyera  
Intentaran poner te una corona de espinas

Yo seré tu único aliado…  
Conozco la soledad y tu dolor…

Si algún día llegas a entender todo de mí  
Seguramente estaré en ese lugar  
Así que incluso si no hay un pedazo de esperanza ahí  
Si me convierto en alguien que no debió existir  
Yo se mejor que nadie…  
Que nunca me olvidaras…

Así que para ti todo  
Te lo ofrezco a ti…

 

En el centro del jardín de pie con solo vestido blanco meciéndose al viento, su melena rubia platinada con sus rizos dispersos. Su piel pálida de un tono enfermizo con ojos apagados como si la vida los abandonara y recordó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estás los demás…? ¿Dónde están los niños? – las preguntas salieron a raudales.  
\- Te espero… han salido como lo ordene… - y se debatió un momento – luz y esperanza están a salvo… no puedo permitir que te acerques a ellos – sus ojos plateados fríos se fijaron en el – no mientras estas atado a la Dama Dragón… - su mano marcada se elevó al cielo y una barrera verde cubrió su espalda…. La habitación del Eluvian, comprendió muy tarde lo ocurrido…   
\- Yo no…. – empezó a debatir…  
\- Nosotros estamos atados a ella…. – Abelas estaba de pie tras el – he llevado sus marcas en mi frente con orgullo… - la comprensión fue como una espada atravesando su vientre.  
\- Gracias Amelan…. Lamento no poder dejarte unirte a ellos….  
\- Revas’ara estará bien sin mi…. solo cumple tu palabra… Amaya debe ser libre….   
\- Lo será amigo – miro en su dirección – mientras tus hijos están fuera no cumplirás el deseo de la Dama Dragón…. No aceptaras que te quite más después de lo que has visto….  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – sabe que la pregunta es innecesaria cuando sale de su boca…  
\- Quiere ser adorada como Diosa y para eso destrozará el mundo… de nuevo…. No puedo permitirlo, esta corrupta… no puedes verlo…. – sus rodillas se debilitan y cae al suelo – llego el momento Compasión… - su amigo espíritu aparece a su lado y acuña su cuerpo.  
\- Te volveré a ver Amiga mia…. – toma una daga en su mano – no abra mas dolor, olvidaras….  
\- No, quiero recordar… por favor… no me hagas olvidar esta vez… déjame intentarlo nuevamente…  
\- Sera la última vez… ya no queda mucho de tu esencia….  
\- Lo sé solo una última vez, lo prometo…   
\- Si es tu deseo Laine Leandréa… hija de la princesa Enuve Leanaleus… Heredera del Reina del cielo y la tierra…..   
\- Gracias… - un susurro siguió a un sonido húmedo cuando la daga se impulso a su pecho…

 

El grito de dolor inhumano… más similar al gruñido de una bestia salvaje…. rompió la tranquilidad de la montaña congelada a la distancia. Dedico un pensamiento a la distancia y acuno más el pequeño paquete en sus brazos cabello rojo y ojos plata….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por el retrato de esta historia, una notas extraviadas fueron difíciles de recuperar para el cierre de la historia en su linea original.
> 
> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
